RWBY High School
by Destined Hellfire
Summary: An average day of high school for the RWBY teens.


**each chapter of the story is told from a different character's Point of view. please leave reviews and most importantly enjoy!**

**Ch. 1 : Ruby Rose**

"Going to be late for school, gotta hurry, gotta hurry, OOOOO COOKIES! No not now Ruby." Ruby said to herself as she ran to make it to school on time. She was no more than ten feet from the door when she bumped into someone and fell, books littered the ground around her, and she heard a familiar voice yell at her.

"RUBY YOU INSOLANT DOLT, LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!" It was Weiss, the "princess" who hated Ruby's guts, she looked angry, well then again she always looked angry around Ruby.

"S-sorry….Weiss…." She said nervously, whenever Weiss was mad at her (which was almost always) she got nervous.

"SORRY DOESN"T SOLVE SHIT RUBY. WHY MUST YOU BE SO IDIOTIC AND CHILDISH?!" Her words where harsh, but Ruby heard them all before, so it was nothing new, but that didn't mean they didn't still hurt. "UGGGH NOW IM LATE FOR CLASS!" She yelled as she picked up her books and stormed off.

Ruby tried to fight off a tear and succeeded, she picked up her things and carried on through the front doors of the school. The school bell rang, "SHIT!" Ruby yelled as she sprinted to her class. Ruby quickly walked through the door as the class briefly stared at her for a moment, then continued what they where doing, her teacher however didn't look to happy.

"Ms. Rose, you're late." Her teacher said as he gave her a cold stare. "Please take your seat quickly."

"Yes sir…" Ruby said, partially embarrassed, she found her seat and sat down and pulled out her notebook, realizing she forgot a pencil in the rush to get to school, she turned to her neighbor, Blake Belladonna, to ask her for a pencil. "Hey umm..Blake do you have an extra pencil." She asked shyly.

Blake sighed, "Yes here, you can keep it." She said as she handed Ruby her extra pencil.

"Thanks Blake.." She took the pencil and began copying the notes. She glanced up at the clock, then began writing notes again.

_Fast forward 50 or so minutes. _

The bell rang to dismiss the students from their first classes, Ruby walked out of her classroom and headed towards her locker. Upon arrival she noticed her sister going through her own locker, she like that they had lockers next to each other.

"Oh hiya sis!" Yang said cheerfully, as she closed the door of her locker.

"Hey Yang" She replied as she opened her locker and placed her books inside of it, she then closed her locker.

"Everything going okay for you today?" Yang asked, sensing something might be wrong.

"Oh Weiss was just being you know….Weiss." Ruby responded.

"Ignore her sis she just doesn't want to take the time to get to know you! Anyway I'm off to class! Love ya sis!" Yang said cheerfully as she walked to her next class, leaving Ruby alone, she began walking to her class, when suddenly Jaune snuck up behind her.

"Hi Ruby, can I maybe carry your bag for you….and maybe walk you to class..?"Jaune asked very shyly. Jaune wasn't exactly a "Ladies man" but he tried to let off that image.

"I'd like that Jaune, thanks." She handed him her bag and the two walked to Ruby's next class, which was also Jaune's next class. Upon arriving to class a minute or two early, Jaune handed Ruby her bag back, and the two stood outside the door for a moment.

"Thanks Jaune, you are really sweet you know?" She said as she kissed him on the cheek and proceeded to walk into class, Jaune was caught off card and almost lost his footing and fell, his face was bright red and his smile was a mile long. He walked into class and took his seat.

_Again for times sake we are fast forwarding to the end of class. _

The school bell rang (again) and this time it was lunch, Ruby entered the cafeteria and attempted to sit at a table with her sis, but she noticed she was sitting with all the "cool kids" (meaning Blake, Weiss, and others) so Ruby took the only empty table and sat down, just when she thought she was going to be eating alone (for the millionth time this school year) Nora and Ren sit down at the table with her,

"Hi Ruby!" Nora said cheerfully.

"Nora let the poor girl eat, hope you don't mind if we sit with you Ruby."

"Oh yeah I don't mind." Ruby began eating her home brought lunch, she quickly plowed through it all.

"Wow ruby you are some eater! You must have been raised by uhh….wolves or something!" Nora commented

"Very funny Nora."

"Hey guys." It was Pyrrha who decided to sit with them, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing of importance." Ren commented, "We where just about to leave. Would you care to join us Pyrrha and Ruby?"

"No thanks, I'm going to the library to look at some magazines." Ruby put on her headphones and left the room, heading towards the library. She was so into her music that she wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into Blake, who was reading a book. "OH! SORRY BLAKE I DIDN"T MEAN TO!"

"It's fine, just go on your way, I have a book to read." Blake began walking off, Ruby continued towards the library and walked through it's doors, she immediately dashed towards the magazines, and began reading the newest issue of GUN magazine, music still playing she continued reading, the bell to announce school ending rang and Ruby barely heard it. And began walking towards the school's front doors, catching up with Yang the two began conversation as they walked home.

**End of Ruby's point of view. Up next Blake's point of view. **


End file.
